


A Fine Line

by veggiemom



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: drabblesoup, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veggiemom/pseuds/veggiemom
Summary: From within the depths of the Realm of Darkness, a voice whispers to Aqua.





	A Fine Line

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt #58 on [drabblesoup](https://drabblesoup.dreamwidth.org/): _'Thin red line.'_  
>  Some sort of AU where Larxene is also in the Realm of Darkness and is Aqua's only consistency, so Aqua begrudgingly becomes attached to her. Something I might expand upon in later works.

From within the depths of the Realm of Darkness, a voice whispers to Aqua. This one never goes away, twinged with playfulness but laced with something unholy.

_ “You don’t need a heart. C’mon, it’s painful, isn’t it?” _

From behind a veiled transparent wall does Aqua’s personal ghost appear, blonde hair, features thin and sharp. Aqua presses her hand to the apparition’s own, separated only by a line.

“I will never give in,” says Aqua.  
  
The voice laughs.   


_ “Look at you! You already are. Listening to me… you want me.” _

Aqua’s fingers curl so their hands don’t fit as perfectly together.


End file.
